The Last Prince of Ikana/Silent Snows
The snow blinded Eden. This was not a good idea he thought. The villagers said it wasn't far but none had mentioned the weather would be this bad. Suddenly an unexpected gale blew and Eden fell sliding down the slope he was on. "Dammit!" he shouted. It still wasn't too late to turn back Eden thought But he couldn't do that now. He'd promised the sleeping Goron he would help him. Suddenly a loud stamping noise could be heard behind Eden. He turned around slowly to see a large green lizard emerging from the snow. "What on earth?" The lizard suddenly gave a roar and a stream of fire emerged from it's mouth. Eden dodged but slipped and fell face down on the ground. The beast turned towards Eden again and raised it's head. For the first time since it was stolen Eden deeply wished he had his sword back. The beast shot another stream of fire and Eden rolled to the side without standing up. The lizard began to slowly turn again as Eden got to his feet. "Your quite slow. If I run you'll never be able to catch me." The monster replied with a stream of fire which Eden dodged with a back flip. "Live and let live" Eden said as he turn and began running up the slope which had melted quite a bit after the beasts flames got near it. Eden continued his midnight trek up the mountain but was soon very lost. "At this rate I'll miss the Goron Village completely. The best thing to do would be find a cave to sleep in and wait until morning." "Hoo. Waiting until morning is what you should of done in the first place" said a mysterious voice. Eden couldn't pinpoint where it came from. "Up here young one" it said and Eden spotted an owl sitting on the cliff face. "A talking owl" Eden whispered. "The world really is full of wonders." "And a foolish boy" the owl said. "The wold continues to astound me also." "That's not really helpful. Is there a cave or something I could take shelter in near here?" "I'm afraid not" the owl replied. "But the Mountain Village is not far. I will guide you to it." "I'm actually looking for the Goron Village" "That that is beyond the Mountain Village. If this blizzard wasn't so bad I could fly you there but you chose the wrong night to go trekking. Come follow me" "Looks like I dont have much choice" The Owl took flight and Eden followed it. "Not far now" it kept on saying. "Just around this corner." Suddenly Eden's foot hit a strange sort of snow and he stopped. "What's this?" The snow suddenly rose up an Eden fell to the ground. Two white arms and two yellow eyes emerged from the mound of snow. Other mounds of snow were coming to life too. "Whats going on?" Eden shouted. The owl turned to look at Eden below. "It's a group of Eeno!" the owl shouted. "Be careful!" The fist Eeno grabbed a pile of snow and lifted it into the air. It flund it at Eden who leaped out of the way. The other Eenos were picking up snow aswell. Eden hurled a snowball at one but it had no effect. "Help me" Eden cried. "Didn't you bring a weapon" the owl shouted? "It was stolen!" "Stay alive I'll be back in a second" the owl shouted before flying into the blizzard. The Eeno advanced on Eden again. One sneaked up behind him and grabbed his legs. He struggled but it was no use. The others began grabbing snow again. Eden attacked the one holding him but he could do noting to it. The others threw the snow and Eden found himself buried in it. The snow pressed hard on Eden's face and he couldn't breath. No Eden thought. I will not die here. Suddenly there was a flash of red and the snow around Eden melted. The Eenos were sliced into three sections each but they continued moving and ran away. "Did I do that?" Eden asked himself. Seconds later the owl reappeared with a sword in its talons. "What happened to the Eeno?" it asked. "I'm not sure" Eden replied. "Where did you get that sword?" "From the shop in the village. It's just up that ridge. It's not really a village anyway. That sword shop is the only building there. Anyway here. You'll have to negotiate a price with them. I've done my part goodbye." "Wait" said Eden. "Do you have a name?" "Of course I have a name. All creatures have a name despite what they might tell you." Eden couldn't help but remember the hooded man below the Clock Tower. "I am Kaepora Gaebora." "That's a mouthful" Eden replied. "Well met Kaepora. I am Eden. Thank you for guiding me here" "Goodbye Eden I predict are paths will cross again." Eden entered the large wooden house. It was very warm inside compared to outside. The source of the heat was a large hearth. Eden couldn't see anyone inside. The only thing behind the counter was a large suit of armor beside the forge. "Hello" Eden called out. The suit of armor suddenly came to life screaming "Ugogh!Ugor ugoh ughor?" The creature leaned across the corner and Eden looked into it's face. "Now you are something else" Eden whispered. "Shaddup!" said a voice to Eden's voice. Eden turned and saw a little man reclining on a couch. "Just when I was having a good dream" he muttered. "Welcome to the Mountain Smithy, where we take our time to make a good point. I am Zubora, the owner. Pleased to meet you." "Hello I am Eden." "You must be the owl's friend." "You feel asleep since the owl was here?" "Ugo-oh! Ugo ugo!" said the giant. "Ah yes this is my assistant Gabora. We had to make that sword from scratch so it'll cost two hundred rupees to keep it. If you decide otherwise it's still twenty five for the rental." "But I haven't used it yet" said Eden drawing the sword. "Indeed. The edge is the same. Forget the rental then. Do you want to keep the sword?" "I dont have two hundred rupees" Eden admitted. "Can I pay you tomorrow?" "Sorry no deal. We let some tall bald guy do that before and he never came back." "Tall bald guy" said Eden remembering the description the twins had given of the man that stole his own sword. "Looks like I'll have to give it back" said Eden. "But I'll be back when I have some money." "I'm sure you will there's no good sword shops in town. Although the curiosity shop sometimes sells swords. They all say that stuff is stolen though." "Really?" said Eden. "Ugo-oh! Ugo ugo!" said Gaebora. "I guess we could spare it" said Zubora. "Here. Take this lantern. We wont bee needing it and it's still dark out there. he storm seems to of died own though." "I dont have any money on me" said Eden. "You'll bring it back when you buy the sword." "Thank you." Apparently the Goron Village was on the opposite side of this small lake. Three islands were set in the middle of lake connected by bridges but Eden could only see the start of the first bridge. Eden raised his lantern and continued on. In the center of the last island was a giant block of ice covering a hole. "I thought it was cold but not that cold" said Eden. Suddenly Eden was thrown off his feet. A giant white wolf loomed over him half it's bulk consumed by darkness. It attacked again and Eden rolled out of the way. "Not again!" Eden shouted. "Why does everything on this mountain want to kill me?" The wold ran towards Eden again and Eden did the only think he could think of. He threw his lantern at the beast which suddenly burst into flames. Darkness covered everything except the wolf which continued it's attack. It ran at Eden again who tried to jump out of the way but didn't quite make it. He landed on the edge of the island and began to slide into the lake below. The wolf raised a claw and swiped at Eden again. Eden brought his hands up to defend himself but he still took the blunt of the attack and was sent thumbing into the lake below. The wolf leaped towards Eden again but it was suddenly sent flying away. A large monster wrestled with the wolf as Eden sank to the bottom of the lake his arms too tired to keep him afloat. On to the next chapter or Visit the last chapter Category:Adventure Fanfic Category:Adventure Category:Fanfic